Boxer Was Smart
by Olivia.Y301
Summary: This is about Boxer and how he became stupid.


Boxer has seen many animals come and go. Boxer never is going o leave Manor Farm. He has and always will be Mr. Jones's favorite horse, or so he hoped.

One night (standing up of course) Boxer woke up suddenly because of a bad dream. He had shivers running down his spine. His dream was that Mr. Jones was going to get rid of him. If Mr. Jones got rid of him he'd be sent to the slaughter house. As he stood there thinking of his life, He thought of what had happened to him in the past and what is going to happen to him in the future. When Boxer thought of this he began to worry. He was worried for all the animals on the farm, all his friends. Since Boxer was very intelligent he always tended to over think.

All of the sudden he heard whispering from outside his stall gate. Boxer moved ever so slightly. He wished so badly he could see so he could know what was going on. Peering over his stall gate he saw many eyes, tails and brown lumps. "Swish, Swish, Swish" went their tails in unison. Their teeth went "Chitter-Chatter, Chitter-Chatter,

Chitter-Chatter". It was a sight like no other. It was the rats! Boxer listed carefully. He dared not move a muscle for the rats might notice him awake. They were planning an attack on the animals in the barn. They were worried that the other rats would take to their ways of everyone getting what they needed. Boxer leaned back and stayed there, praying that they won't see him.

After the meeting was over, Boxer ever so quietly got out of his stall and scanned the barn for any rats that might have stayed behind. After finishing the scan he confirmed that every rat was gone, Boxer woke the rest of the animals. He told them of the plan to attack the barn. He explained their plan was to get rid of the animals in the barn because they were afraid the other rats might be inspired to join their living. But no one believed Boxer. Some thought it was his imagination running wild. More thought it was a bad dream.

The next day while Boxer was in the field, Boxer heard the birds designing a sinister plot. They were planning to get rid of the animals in the barn. They were worried that the other would become accustomed to their living. They were also afraid that the birds will move into the barn. Boxer ran to the barn. Again Boxer told the animals of what he had heard but they paid no attention to Boxer. The elder female animals were talking about how impolite it was to listen in on someone's conversation, especially if it wasn't true. Boxer was furious because no one believed him.

Boxer stormed out of the barn. He went to the one place he knew he wouldn't be bothered. The Slaughter House. No animal even dared go back there because everyone feared it. Boxer didn't find any reason to fear it when he's the only one there. While Boxer was sitting he heard whispering. It was coming from behind the bushes. He got up and looked behind the bushes. There, behind the bushes were other animals, namely rabbits, hiding there and discussing about getting rid of the animals in the barn because of their leisurely life. Again Boxer ran to tell the animals, but it was no use, they wouldn't believe him.

That night instead of Boxer doing the multiplication tables he decided to make a plan to defend the animals in the barn and take down the rats, rabbits and birds. He decided to go outside and practice moves that would come in handy during a fight. He practiced straight through the night, stopping occasionally for a drink or snack. He practiced every move that would come to mind. He trained hard.

The next night he heard the sounds of an attack. He was prepared for a battle. He opened his stall gate and listened. Silence, thin in the corner of his eye he saw movement so he threw his hind feet in the air. Unfortunately he hit a metal bucket that went crashing to the floor with a "Bang", waking up all the other animals in the barn. Luckily too, because when they did they saw the coming attack.

The animals in the barn had won! The rats, rabbits and birds had surrendered. In all the excitement none of the animals noticed that one of the birds was still in the barn watching. His name was Moses. In this current location was very lucky for Moses because they were all standing underneath a pile of bags filled with hay. Moses pushed, and couldn't move them. He tried again but this time with a flying start. All the hay fell down on the animals. "Bud-da, Bud-da, Bud-da, Thud". The hay landed straight on top of all the animals. The morning after the fight had happened the animals woke lazily. None of them could remember last night. Worst of all Boxer didn't know a thing, he had suffered a severe head injury.

Life continued on Manor Farm None one remembered the fight at all and the rats, rabbits and birds all kept quite. They wished not to talk about their loose against the animals. Moses the bird had sided with Mr. Jones. No one could remember that Boxer was intelligent and neither did he. Boxer was still very strong and could do many things the other animals couldn't. All was good and well even though Boxer was no longer smart. Since no one remembered a thing everything seems just as though nothing had happened. Life continued on with the not-so-smart Boxer.


End file.
